Una nueva promesa
by Ken-chan13
Summary: La vida es importante aunque no se valore, mi primer finc. One-shot


**Este es mi primer finc espero que les guste soy nuevo en esto solo espero que no esté muy aburrido y espero sus comentarios.**

**One piece es la obra original de Eichiro Oda ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia se situaría después del ataque de Kuma a Thriller Bark.**

**Sera sobre la pareja de robinxzoro aunque en lo personal no apoyo ninguna pareja a excepción de la de luffyxhancock espero les guste lo hice en uno de esos días de ocio.**

**Tal vez después haga un poco más largo pero como este es el primero creo que así está bien.**

* * *

**UNA NUEVA PROMESA**

Es una bonita tumba decía Brook

No tienes que agradecer contestaba Franky

Era de esperarse con mi gran diseño alardeaba Ussop

Al fin los piratas rumbar podrán descansar en paz gracias chicos decía el esqueleto

Se podía ver como Franky le hacía señas a Ussop de que dejaran solo al nuevo tripulante de los sombreros de paja para que pudiera despedirse de sus antiguos nakamas.

_Al fin vuelvo a partir al mar, son muy buenas personas pero se que al final podre entregar este Tone Dial y cumplir mi promesa con Labbon pensó el esqueleto con gran alegría._

Mientras el esqueleto yacía en el suelo tocando su violín y tarareando la canción favorita de su amiga Laboon una katana se clavó en el suelo.

¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Brook

Es Yubashiri una espada muerta no había podido despedirme de ella adecuadamente este parece ser un buen sitio para que descanse decía un apenas recuperado Zoro.

El espadachín tomo asiento en el suelo y comenzó a rezar por el descanso de su espada a pesar de siempre hacer énfasis en no creer en ningún dios este solo lo hizo por esa katana que había sido un regalo en la isla del principio y el fin.

¿Sabes? dijo Brook rompiendo el silencio. A decir verdad yo también presencie lo que hiciste para proteger a tu capitán de ese Shichibukai eres un gran tipo no dudaste ni un segundo y pude notar la determinación en tu mirada.

A lo que el espadachín susurro PERO SOY DEBIL.

El esqueleto siguió tocando su violín y dijo, de ahora en adelante seré el nuevo tripulante de su barco.

Zoro solo sonrió y le dijo deberías saber que estamos bastante locos.

Eso puedo verlo, aunque yo no tenga ojos yohohoho! reía el esqueleto.

Al ver entrando una silueta al cementerio donde yacían sus anteriores nakamas Brook tomo su violín y se retiró, Solo hubo un silencio que no duro mucho ya que fue interrumpido por el espadachín

¿Qué quieres? Dijo tranquilamente el usuario del Santoryu

Eres un idiota dijo una hermosa mujer morena de pelo negro

Ah! A qué viene eso contesto Zoro un tanto molesto

Acaso no lo sabes dijo Robín parada detrás de el

Yo no sé nada refunfuño el marimo

Lo que paso con Kuma dijo insistente la pelinegra

Ya les dije a todos que no pasó nada grito Zoro ante las insistencias

¿Por qué mientes? Pregunto Robín mientras bajaba la mirada. Yo escuche todo de una conversación que tuvo Sanji con los amigos de Lola decía con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Zoro solo se mostraba cabizbajo.

Acaso no saliste al mar para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo decía Robín con su voz entrecortada.

Eso no te incumbe contesto Zoro con indiferencia a los reproches de la morena.

¿Puedes prometerme algo? Dijo Robín ante la sorpresa de Zoro

Ahora que quieres dijo Zoro suspirando

Por favor vive por tus nakamas no mueras por ellos grito Robín recordando con melancolía lo que le había dicho su amigo Jaguar quien había muerto a manos de Aokiji, sobre lo de aferrarse a la vida y seguir sus sueños.

Ante estas palabras Zoro se dio la vuelta para ver a Robín pero lo que lo sorprendió fue cuando vio el reflejo de su amiga Kuina ante la sonrisa de la morena y recordó la promesa que le había hecho a esta en el pasado, a lo que Zoro sonrió.

LO PROMETO.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado y les agradezco a todos lo que lo hayan leído.**

**Se despide con un cordial saludo su amigo MAKIURA13.**

**Dedicado a mis amigos Kenyi que fue el que me insistió en escribir este finc y al Huevas espero que este bien donde quiera que se encuentre. **


End file.
